Fluttershy
Princess Fluttershy, um, that is... if that's alright with you. Formerly a pegasus from Ponyville, she primarily cares about animals and her friends. Unlike most alicorns, she is not ascended by Celestia or Luna, instead having gained her alicorn powers from Discord. Said alicornification also may have scrambled something in her brain... or maybe that's one of the oodles of clones that have started cropping up. Story Thread 261 # Celestia goes around declaring several ponies at fault for one thing or another. Rainbow Dash is at fault for not being a Wonderbolt Captain, Changeling 41 is at fault for not punching Chitania, Bronze Pommel is at fault for a guard being out of step, and Fluttershy is at fault for knocking over some milk. It’s just a teensy bit petty. # Pinkie Pie reminds Rainbow Dash that they both got blown up this past year, while Fluttershy recounts the fact that Discord got eaten by “god”. # As he senses a strange force, Discord becomes pensive and stares off into the distance during a tea party with Fluttershy. Apparently, she notices it as well and asks him what it is. He tells her it might be the worst thing they’ve ever faced, unnerving her. Trying to provide some levity, he says it’s just Celestia being angry, but she doesn’t believe him and says it felt “bigger” than that. He insists it’s just Celestia, and with a snap of his fingers, cleans up their tea party before teleporting the both of them away under the pretense that they just need to go talk to her. Thread 264 # Fluttershy tells Applejack to set Shining Altmor and Alt-Twilight on fire for what they did to Discord. She's not angry though, just irritated. She'd sic blood-sucking, disease ridden, deformation causing mites on them if she was mad. Gallery 1461229581896.png|She's small, she's cute, and she's on a mission! Heavenand heck.png|Those aren't figments of her imagination, they're clones this is not good! FS.jpg|NO CHAOS! NO! Also please don't turn us into toads-aw dang Flutterboom.png|When she said she wanted to be closer to the animals, this probably isn't what she meant. SleepyFlutter.png|What? She's just sleepy. Not everything needs to have a deeper meaning. Smugflutter.png|Is she listening? Bored? About to pounce on a piece of yarn? This pony is a mystery. Flutter Censored.png|She's trying to explain that this is actually exactly what it looks like, those are just bars that say "censored' on them. Fluttercute.png|She cute Rockershy.png|Her options for 'soft and loving rock' are limited, so she goes all in when she can. Bad touch!.png|BAD TOUCH Flutterbunny.png|That bunny may not be Angel, but she loves all things. Fluttershy expressions.png|Everyone needs a little chaos in their life Fluttershy crossed.png|Too much! Too much! Sparkle Fluttershy.png|Those sparkles aren't sparkles... Fluttershy milk and cookies.png|She just wanted some milk and cookies, but the universe won't let her. Silly Fluttershy.png|She's a silly girl. Fluttershy Undercover.png|Fluttershy needed to go undercover, and that kind of life... eats away at you. Fluttershy Starry Eyes.png|Six years of chaos, and you never know what grows. Category:Alicorns Category:The Mane 6 Category:Female Category:Canon Character